


The Winchesters Weighing In on Entertainment

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Sam Winchester's Movie Reviews [4]
Category: El Espinazo del Diablo | The Devil's Backbone (2001), Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Cats, Dialogue-Only, Films, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Men of Letters Bunker, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Winchesters are definitely about as into Mulder and Scully as Dean is into Del Toro at this point. Not quite a drabble, but written for IFD2018.





	The Winchesters Weighing In on Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry so spammy today, this was a last minute thing that fits vaguely in Sam's Movieverse, wasn't gonna do one but I really headcanon that they are huge Mulder and Scully fans.

“Who wins in a fight? Del Toro or the X-Files team?” Dean asks over pancakes and bacon.

“Is this question because you were up til 3 AM watching The Devil’s Backbone?”

“It’s just a question, Sam, who wins?”

“Well, first of all, to those kids in the play we _are_ the X-Files team…”

“No, we’re Team Free Will.”

“I mean you and me, doofus.”

“What do you have against Cas?”

“Nothing. I mean. Just. Nothing. Dean, eat your breakfast.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“I can’t decide. Mulder and Scully are two people though, so they’d win. Probably.”

“Yeah, but Del Toro would write a good movie about it.”

“This is the truth.”

“I want to believe, Scully,” Dean says.

“For science,” Sam says, grinning. “Hey, who says I’m Scully, anyway?”

“I definitely say you’re Scully. You are so Scully. You have the hair.”

“I do not have the hair.”

“Sam. You have the hair.”

“Shut up, Dean.”

“No, you shut up, Sasquatch.”

“Me being Scully is the easy answer,” Sam says.

“Listen. I have cats in the Bunker now and I am not afraid to use them. Don’t make me sic a cat on you. You. Are. Scully.”

“If that’s what you need to believe. What if Scully is Scully?”

“True. Fair. Dammit, Sam.”

“My work here is done.”


End file.
